robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bigly
Bigly is a Lightweight robot that competed at RoboGames 2017 and 2018. It is a red, four-wheeled, invertible, box-shaped robot armed with a powerful eggbeater weapon machined out of a solid 2 inch thick chunk of tool steel. Bigly did decently in Robogames 2017, reaching the Round of 8 before having a severe run-in with 2015 Gold Medalist, UnMakerBot, and being finished off by masSACre Lite. Bigly did amazingly in Robogames 2018, becoming the runner-up after 2 losses to Federal M.T. "That Eggbeater on Bigly has been machined from a 2 inch thick chunk of tool steel" — Dave Calkins on the weaponry of Bigly. Robot History RoboGames 2017 Bigly's first match was against V for Victory. This match started with Bigly box rushing V for Victory, however it missed, and V for Victory spun up to speed. V for Victory then delivered a massive hit to the side of V for Victory, sending both bots skidding across the arena floor. Bigly then rammed V for Victory, but flipped itself in the process, and V for Victory spun back up, and delivered a hit to the rear of Bigly, flipping it on its wheels. This attack also ripped apart the rear, right colson, and knocked loose the already destroyed weapon belt on Bigly. Bigly then rammed it again, this time stopping the weapon of V for Victory for the remainder of the match. Bigly shoved V for Victory around some more, before V for Victory started smoking. Bigly then slammed V for Victory into the wall, and V for Victory stopped moving, and was counted out. This put Bigly into the next round where it faced Aquilies. This match started with both bots spinning up, Aquilies then delivered a hit that sent Bigly flying multiple feet into the air, and landing upside-down. Bigly then ricocheted off of the arena wall with its weapon, and Aquilies hit it again, righting it. Bigly then delivered two hits to Aquilies, gyrodancing away from it after the second as Aquilies persued. Bigly then delivered a hit sending Aquilies gyrating through the air, and landing upright. However, Bigly then landed two more hits, with the first one launching Aquilies towards the wall, and ripping a chunk off its tire, and throwing it out the arena with the second. This win put Bigly in the Round of 8 where it faced UnMakerBot. This match started with both bots spinning up. Bigly then went weapon to weapon with UnMakerBot, which sent Bigly flying, completely shattering its weapon bearings, and flipping it. However UnMakerBot then started smoking, and its weapon broke down too. The match then resorted to a pushing match, in which UnMakerBot easily shoved the inverted Bigly against the wall where it was counted out. "Oh you gotta love the irony here, the Trump bot getting stopped by the wall, as Dave said we're gonna build a wall, its gonna be 10 feet high, its gonna be the best wall anywhere believe me." ''— Mark Elam on the Irony of the Donald Trump themed Bigly being immobilized by the arena wall. This put Bigly in the loser's bracket where it faced masSACre Lite. RoboGames 2018 Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 7 *'Losses:''' 4 Category:Robots armed with Eggbeaters Category:Invertible Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots that have thrown an opponent Out Of the Arena Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Crowd Favorites Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Novelty Entries Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors